1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method, apparatus and system for providing a web service including a movable web object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for moving a web object based on intent.
2. Description of Related Art
A web object refers to an object accessible through the web. A web service may provide one or more object. A web service user may be provided with the web service by accessing the web object provided through a web browser installed in a device of the user.
With the spread of various devices capable of web browsing, for example, personal computers (PCs), smart phones, tablet PCs, smart televisions (TVs), and the like, the user may be provided with the web service through a plurality of devices. The user may be provided with the web service through a plurality of screens of the plurality of devices using an N-screen service. The user may be provided with a plurality of screens associated with the web service through the plurality of devices by using an N-screen service. In this instance, the plurality of screens may display content related to each screen.
When the user is provided with the web service through a plurality of devices, a web browser screen of one device may be designated as a primary screen and a web browser screen of the other device may be designated as a second screen. Also, among the plurality of devices, a device outputting the primary screen may be designated as a main device, and a device outputting the second screen may be designated as an auxiliary device.
To provide the web service, a need to interwork the primary screen with the second screen is present. That is, information displayed on the primary screen may be related to information displayed on the second screen. Here, information may include content represented through the web object, for example, an image, a video, an audio, and music, as well as the web object. For example, the primary screen outputted from the main device may display content, and the second screen outputted from the auxiliary device may display metadata of the content, for example, a title, a genre, a cast, and the like.
A web service provider may implement the web service for providing the user with related information through a plurality of devices. For example, when the main device outputting the primary screen receives a service by accessing a web server, the auxiliary device outputting the second screen may receive, from the web server, information related with the service provided to the main device by accessing the web server.